


Tangled Web

by burningtoobright



Series: MJ slams Peter Parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Top!MJ, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningtoobright/pseuds/burningtoobright
Summary: In which Peter and Michelle discover a different level of their relationship.





	Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough of this ship in this fandom ;)

Peter whines, huffing against the pillow. After coming back from Europe he collapsed into bed and slept for a good twenty hours. May, bless her, had just gone out for the day (probably with Happy, which, let’s be honest, Peter really shouldn’t be and doesn’t need to be thinking about right now).

Instead, he’s thinking about MJ.

MJ, who kissed him.

Who knew he was Spiderman.

Releasing a long breath Peter drags his hand faster along his cock, whimpering slightly the closer he feels to release. He tightens his grip just slightly, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, releasing a strangled gasp at the sensation. If only it was a different hand touching him, a darker one with short nails and callouses from drawing, pushing him down and making him moan. Panting, Peter mewls at the mental image, his legs splaying wide and beginning to tremble at the idea of MJ bowing over him, eyes darkened even further with lust as she toys with him and makes him _beg-_

Shuddering, Peter can’t help the sound he releases when his orgasm finally tears through him, flopping back on his bed and staring at the top bunk. The euphoria of the moment is slowly washing away, leaving him with just a warm flush. Like MJ would ever be into that kind of thing. She’d probably think that he’s just weird or gross even though MJ never really thinks those kinds of things about people but she’d probably think that Peter is weak and-

The ringing of his phone cuts him off. Breath catching in his throat, Peter darts his hands out to answer the device.

“Uh, he-hello?” Peter winces at his voice, clearing his throat.

“’Sup,” MJ’s voice streams through, as nonchalant as ever. “I’m on the other side of your door. Let me in.”

Peter’s heart stops in his chest.

____

“So it was a spider?” MJ questions from his couch. “An actual spider?”

“Yeah,” Peter clears his cracking voice, grabbing glasses from the kitchen. “Do you want coffee? I don’t actually know if we have any but there is water, I mean I know you drink water because who doesn’t but if you want something different I’m pretty sure-“

“Peter.”

He immediately perks to attention, brown eyes focusing back over to the couch.

“I’m good with water,” MJ gives a small smile.

It releases something in her chest at the way he bumbles and rambles. It’s nothing but proof that, even though he’s Spiderman, in the middle of all those webs and powers is still _Peter_. That sweet, doe-eyed guy that’s basically the opposite of MJ but still clicks with her in so many ways. It makes her chest warm the way he practically bounces back to the couch, setting the glasses on the table and flopping down next to her.

“So, um,” Peter blinks at her, “you came to ask more questions?”

“I guess,” MJ leans back against the couch. “That and the fact you weren’t answering your phone for a solid day.”

“Oh, yeah, I kind of crashed,” and that flush is back. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Not really,” MJ shrugs. “I mean, it’s nice to have Oscorp conspiracy theories confirmed. That place is too shady not to have freaky spiders crawling around.”

That earns her a smirk and a laugh. Then Peter is leaning back against the couch, grinning. And they’re closer together than they were before. All it takes is for her to tip forward just slightly… and they’re kissing.

She’s kissing Peter.

Peter’s kissing her.

Damn, the fake monsters were worth it if the outcome of the Europe trip was this. 

“Peter,” she murmurs, pushing forward slightly.

She’s unsure of how it happened but suddenly he’s lying on the couch, her forearms braced beside his arms, effectively keeping him pinned as she pulls and tugs at his lips.

It’s easier than it should be to slip into this. To enjoy the small gasps he gives at every little nip and pull.

“I-“ Peter groans, trailing off, flushing brightly at what’s happening.

It has to be fake. It has to be. There’s no way that MJ, the Michelle Jones, would be doing this with him. Would be pinning Peter against his own couch and making him squirm underneath her while not giving him an inch. Yet that mouth keeps diving back to steal his breath, a leg wedging between his thighs to press down and Peter _arches_. She keeps her knee in place, thigh hard and thick and warm between his legs for him to push up into.

“Shh,” MJ mutters, eyes dark and lidded, pressing and grinding her thigh. “Good boy.”

She almost regrets saying the words until Peter whimpers and bucks his hips upwards for more friction, evidence of what MJ’s dark and soothing voice does when saying such words.

“That’s right,” MJ says huskily against his ear, biting his lobe, entire body bowing over him as she holds her thigh in place. “You’re so sweet, Pete. So sweet and good. Don’t bite your lip, baby.”

Gasping, head fuzzing from the close proximity and the word and the touch and the smell and the way MJ hold her leg in place so Peter has to hump up into it get any kind of friction against it with her holding his hands down and everything happening and-

And he cries out as he shudders, his orgasm so different from the one he had just an hour ago. More intense and heated, drawn forth by the feeling of MJ pressed so surely against him. Flopping back against the couch, Pete closes his eyes and pants, savouring the feeling of MJ’s thumb rubbing circles into the inside of his elbow.

Then the realisation comes crashing down and he opens his eyes. MJ looks back at him, wonder on her face and lips parted in awe.

“Bed,” her voice is hoarse yet carries the order steadily. “Now.”

“OK,” Peter’s voice once again cracks.

What surprises him more than anything (alright maybe it doesn’t surprise him that much) is the way MJ basically hauls him up from the couch and drags him towards his bedroom, setting him firmly on the bottom bunk. She kneels down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees, and Peter feels arousal shoot through him once again.

“Are you alright?”

Blinking, Peter takes MJ in. The way she frowns up at him with concern in her eyes, one hand rubbing a pattern into his knee. It’s so soft for her, so gentle and out of character that it makes something in his throat lodge.

“I shouldn’t-“ MJ clears her throat. “I shouldn’t have just jumped you like that, or done any of it without asking you first.”

“Oh,” Peter’s eyes widen, cheeks flushing. “MJ, I liked it.”

“Alright, cool, good,” it’s gratifying to see a slight hue on her cheeks as she nods. “So, have you ever-“

“No,” Peter shifts, flushing even brighter. “I mean there was that time in the bathroom and the scary lady told me to take my clothes off but that was to wear the new suit and then Brad came in and-“

“Cute,” MJ interrupts, the mental image honestly adorable in her mind. “If you want we can stop.”

Peter hesitates. “Have you ever…?”

“Yes,” she raises her chin just slightly as if daring him to shame her for it. “I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do, Peter.”

He toys with the edge of her sleeve, the action small and intimate. “We are dating, right?”

MJ blinks, hesitating. “Yes? Yes. We are.”

“I want to do things like this with you,” Peter releases a shaky breath. “Stuff- stuff like what we did on the couch. Maybe more if you want to?”

“I do,” MJ can’t completely fight her smile. “And you want you?”

“Well, yeah,” Peter’s bright red now, brown doe eyes flickering left and right. “I really do.”

Grinning brightly, MJ takes his hands in hers and squeezes. Peter smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro to many! x


End file.
